A Crown For A King
by ImprisonedByTechnology
Summary: AU. Lo único que Viserys siempre quiso fue lo que a su padre y hermano mayor les arrebataron: su reino, su corona, su trono. Lo que le fue prometido.


Escrito para el Reto #23 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras: "Condiciones". Utilizando la condición 21: Personaje despreciado.

No me pertenecen los personajes; son del gran George R. R. Martin.

**Advertencia:** Ésta historia es AU desde A Game of Thrones, pero sigue mucha de la línea temporal de los siguientes libros y algunos de los sucesos más importantes que en ellos ocurrieron.

* * *

El trono frío se siente duro y peligroso bajo su cuerpo, la corona recién forjada en forma de dragón le pesa y las ropas negras con rojo le pican. Viserys se mueve un poco hacia la izquierda para aliviar la incesante comezón en su muslo derecho y al hacerlo siente un ardor nuevo: el trono le ha vuelto a cortar. Lleva su mano a la herida y palpa la piel donde fue rota por las espadas dobladas y fundidas: rojo. Se limpia la sangre en su ropa hecha de seda, tratando de no darle importancia para no verse doblegado ante el trono que tanto sufrió para conquistar.

Las puertas del salón del trono se abren con un estruendo y él voltea hacia ellas. Vestida de rojo, como la sangre aún en su pierna y goteando en el trono, está Daenerys. Su hermana es mucho más bella que cualquier otra mujer en el lugar, y avanza entre ellas sabiéndolo. Desde el trono, Viserys le sonríe y mira cómo Daenerys le sonríe también. Ella se sienta con delicadeza en el pequeño taburete que hay al lado del trono y en ese momento sus dragones llegan a ella.

Viserys mira con envidia los tres poderosos y hermosos dragones de su hermana, su sonrisa se torna algo fría, pero una mirada de Daenerys basta para volver a encender fuego en su corazón. No importa que su hermana sea la conquistadora y él quien se sienta a dirigir: son Targaryen y pueden compartir el trono, el poder. Daeneyrs es el fuego, con sus dragones llevando el mundo a cenizas si es necesario; él es sangre (desde su pierna hasta el suelo), llevando a la muerte a aquellos que se nieguen a doblegar su voluntad hacia él. Ambos son Targaryen, cada uno a su manera.

Viserys no se miente: sabe lo que todos murmuran a sus espaldas. Dicen que ha sido él y no Daenerys quien heredó de Aerys el Loco toda su falta de cordura. Viserys asiente cada vez que escucha eso porque sí, él también reconoce en su hermana la sanidad que él no posee. Cada vez que se sienta en su trono y siente deseos de dejar el fuego consumir la Fortaleza Roja y todo cuanto les rodea, son los dulces besos llenos de confianza de Daenerys lo que lo devuelve a la realidad. Pero al mismo tiempo, son sus caricias las que alientan a su hermana a no dejarse llevar por el poder y la ayudan a mantener la cabeza fría aunque su corazón arda. Ella sabe, después de todo, que los sirvientes y esclavos son parte de su mundo y no débiles almas que necesiten a una blanda gobernante. Los sirvientes también juegan, aunque en las sombras.

Un suspiro sale de los labios de Viserys y Daenerys voltea hacia él con una sonrisa de apoyo. Si no se tuvieran uno al otro, ambos habrían caído hace mucho tiempo. Sin duda alguna, él habría sido asesinado incluso antes de cruzar el Mar Estrecho y Daenerys habría perdido su proósito tratando de terminar con la esclavitud de Valyria. Pero son hermanos, amigos, amantes y Targaryen. Son los gobernantes de Poniente y de Valyria. Aunque a veces el trono lo haga sangrar y el rostro de Daenerys se queme bajo el sol de Poniente, ambos son fuego y sangre. Cada uno a su manera.

Mientras la multitud de Señores y Damas, campesinos y herreros, llenan el salón del trono, Viserys suspira de nuevo. Tantas peticiones que escuchar y sólo unas pocas serán cumplidas. Es extraño para Viserys recordar Pentos, donde nadie pedía nada a los Príncipes de las Especias, y compararlo con Poniente, donde hasta los Lannister piden y ruegan por lo que desean.

"Lord Twyin Lannister," dice Missandei, la pequeña sirviente de Daenerys con su potente voz. "Guardián del Oeste, Lord de Casterly Rock y Mano del Rey."

_No por mucho seguirá siendo la Mano_, piensa Viserys, pero sonríe al arrogante anciano. Una mirada a su alrededor le dice que Ser Barristan Selmy, un día parte de la Guardia Real de su padre, ahora Mano del Rey, ha llegado ya al lado de Daenerys. Sin mostrar ningún sentimiento o expresión, hace un ademán al Lord Lannister indicandole que hable.

"Rey Viserys," comienza el afamado Lannister. "Reina Daenerys-"

"Khaleesi," dice ella con una sonrisa y Viserys sonríe también. Su hermana, aunque ahora casada con él bajo las leyes de los Siete, sigue siendo fiel a su esposo muerto incluso en el poder. Los Dothraki que la siguen desde la muerte de Khal Drogo asienten ante la aseveración de su hermana. Para ellos, ella será siempre su Khaleesi.

Twyin Lannister oculta una mueca de desagrado, pero Viserys la nota sin problemas y está seguro que su hermana también.

"Khaleesi Daenerys," habla Twyin de nuevo, sin apartar la vista de Viserys. Al rey no le gusta eso. ¿Es que el viejo Lannister piensa que en el Trono de Hierro sólo se sienta Viserys? "Como Mano del Rey y Guardián del Oeste, vengo ante ustedes con el fin de pedir la libertad de mi hijo Jaime Lannister, de mi hija Cersei Lannister, de mis nietos Jeoffrey y Tommen."

Viserys frunce el ceño y puede ver que Daenerys lo hace también. Antes de que su hermana pueda hablar, él responde a Tywin.

"¿No pedirá también por su hijo Tyrion?" pregunta Viserys con una mueca. "Por más pequeño que sea, él también es un león."

Tywin no dice nada por unos instantes y Viserys deja que sus labios formen una sonrisa burlona, que sus ojos demuestren la superioridad que sabe que tiene sobre éste hombre.

"Tyrion cometió crímenes contra los Lannister que debe pagar."

Danerys se adelanta esta vez, "El único crímen de Tyrion Lannister fue ayudar a los reyes por derechos de Poniente. Sin su apoyo, ni Viserys ni yo habríamos logrado una alianza con Dorne."

Viserys sigue sonriente. El diablillo Lannister ayudó a Oberyn Martell a vengar la muerte de Elia Martell y sus hijos Aegon y Rhaenys. ¿Cómo podría eso desagradar a los Targaryen?

"Vendió a Myrcella Baratheon a Dorne," dice Twyin tranquilamente, como si hubiese olvidado ya que crímenes aún más atroces fueron cometidos por él mismo y por sus otros hijos.

"Myrcella Lannister estaba bajo la tutela de un falso rey, y Tyrion, quien cabe mencionar era la Mano en ese tiempo, se encargó de arreglar una estadía en Dorne, para que la niña pudiera estar lejos de las malas influencias de su padre y madre."

Las palabras de Viserys hacen que Tywin torciera su rostro en una mueca de asco. El rey lo mira con osadía. ¿Qué intentará hacer el Lannister ahora? Si niega con asco el hecho de que Jaime Lannister es el padre de los tres hijos de Cersei, es como si los negara a ellos mismos como hijos de Aerys y Rhaella.

"Su petición es negada, Lord Twyin Lannister," dice Viserys. "De igual manera, su título como Mano del Rey es revocado. Seguirá siendo Guardián del Oeste, pero no se atreva a intentar traicionarnos de nuevo. La Casa Targaryen lo perdona por sus crímenes contra Aerys, Rhaella, Rhaegar y Elia, pero será vigilado de cerca. ¿Tiene algo que decir?"

Daenerys suelta una risita. "Drogon tiene hambre," dice tranquila a Missandei, quien señala a uno de los sirvientes para que traiga una enorme bandeja con carne cruda de vaca. Drogon expulsa una bocanada de fuego y devora de un bocado su alimento.

En ese momento, a Viserys le gustaría poder reírse abiertamente de la cara del Lannister, pero no lo hace. A pesar de querer verlo sufrir, se contiene puesto que sabe que muchos habitantes de Poniente no están listos para ver a su rey humillar a quien pide perdón por su familia. Después de todo, Tywin Lannister es el primero de muchos que vienen a lo mismo: Margaery Tyrell y Sansa Stark están sentadas una junto a la otra con el mismo fin.

Que teman hasta las mujeres de estos lords traidores, había dicho Daenerys hace sólo unas semanas, al entrar su inmenso ejécito a Desembarco del Rey, pero esta gente ya había temido lo suficiente por mucho tiempo. Viserys voltea a ver a la sensual Tyrell y a la dulce Stark. Sin que ellas lo sepan, Margaery y Sansa tienen ya lo que vienen a pedir. Pero no Tywin Lannister.

"Si no hay nada más, le pido que se retire, Lord Lannister," dice Viserys. "Tommen Lannister será liberado y enviado a Casterly Rock en cuanto veamos dónde yacen sus lealtades. Después de todo, su padre es el Matarreyes y su madre una conspiradora y ninguno de nosotros quiere que la historia se repita."

Viserys observa cómo el Lord de los Lannister se arrodilla ante ellos y sale del salón. Una seña de Daenerys a dos hombres de su khalasar es suficiente para enviarlos tras de Twyin, sombras hasta que el hombre deje Desembarco del Rey.

Missandei anuncia al siguiente Lord, Stannis Baratheon, y Viserys se prepara una vez más para escuchar. Se mueve un poco y siente la sangre, ya seca, en su pierna. El Trono de Hierro vive de la sangre de reyes, y Viserys lo sabe. Aún así, él no cambiaría su trono, su reino, por nada. Después de todo, su corona es lo único que siempre quiso.


End file.
